Twisted Secrets
by Clove
Summary: The story of Secret Pasts, Secret Lives, with a lot more evil in. What would have happened if Catherine worked with the death eaters instead of The Order?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Are you sure this is it?" Catherine asked her mother, "It's infested with muggles."

"Yes this is it, it keeps a good cover." Elena replied, continuing the brisk walk down the street. It was nearing dusk, and she had promised to meet him by eight, it was getting late. Elena was in her mid-forties, her black hair cut a couple of inches above her shoulders, with a bit of a wave. Her dark brown eyes were set to match it. Her daughter, Catherine, looked quite a bit like her at eighteen, though, there were some differences. The young woman's hair flowed past her shoulders, she was thinner, and fewer lines curved around her face.

"Isn't this it?" Cate spoke suddenly, causing her mother to look up quickly.

"Yeah, it is." The two women walked up the walkway to the door, Elena knocked, and then waited. A moment later, Snape appeared in the doorway, his wand raised.

"What're you doing here?" His icy voice asked.

"We came back." Elena replied.

"So I've noticed." He replied, looking over toward Catherine, "You've changed."

"You haven't." Both women stated immediately. Elena stepped forward, inviting herself into the house, along with Cate.

"Listen, Cate is back for good, and she's staying with you, I'm going elsewhere."

"Why can't you take her?"

"It's on Order . . . " She emphasized.

"Elena, you fled last time war started, now you're coming back for it?"

"They need help."

"Apparently." The man rolled his eyes, "Fine, you can stay, but you better behave."

"Don't worry, I will." Cate replied gently.

"I'll see you." Elena smiled softly, kissed her daughter's head, and apparated on the spot. Severus turned toward his daughter.

"You room's upstairs." He spoke coldly, "I've got business to attend to."

"Why can't I come?" For the first time, Snape saw himself in his daughter, he turned back around.

"Sit down." Catherine waited until he did, the obeyed.

"What?"

"Do you know anything about The Order of the Phoenix?"

"I've heard of it."

" Are you involved with it?"

"No, it's a death wish."

"Good girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Are you interested in the dark side?"

"Why?"

"You are."

"I forgot about you and prying into other's minds . . . " Cate crossed her arms across her chests.

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Right. So, do you want to join us?"'

"Voldemort?"

"The Dark Lord."

"Yeah, right, the Dark Lord. Sure." Snape coughed slightly, choking on his breath of air.

"You're more like me than I thought."

"Well I'm not suicidal now, am I?"

"I've figured that much." He sighed, "The real question is; do you truly want to join the dark side?"

"Yes?"

"You're willing to go through the amount of pain and sacrifice that it needs?"'

"Yeah."

"Even if it means fighting against your own mother?" A long pause of silence filled between the two, Snape half-expected her to get up and leave the house, she then replied.

"Yes." Severus stood up, "I'll need to speak with the Dark Lord about this, if you can come, you'll get a note, and apparate to the Riddle Manor, do you understand?"

"Yup."

"All right, wait for my signal." With that, the man vanished with a loud crack. Cate smirked to herself, one day in the country, and she already had a role in the war. The young woman drifted off into her own thoughts, how different home was compared to here, how she would like it, how . . . everything. A loud crack caused her to jump, she looked up, a piece of parchment was floating infront of her. It read:

'_He wants to see you . . . '_ The eighteen-year-old grabbed it out of the air, and tossed it onto a table as she apparated to the Riddle Manor.

The hallway was dark and dank, a sliver of light glistened in the hallway, coming from a distant doorway. Cate looked around, the walls were blank with the exception of a few portraits which appeared to be blasted apart. The gray paint was peeling greatly, the nails on the walls rusting.

"Over here Miss Snape." A voice hissed as the strip of light expanded to fill the hallway. The young woman looked up, a man in a long black cloak stood in the doorframe, his long blonde hair shimmering in the light.

"Come in." Each word he spoke was said with a sly coolness she had never heard before. Catherine walked into the room, with each step, her heeled boots clicked on the wooden floor.

"Miss Snape, kneel down before me." The man furthest from her, Voldemort, spoke. She walked forward and knelt before he spoke again. "I am Lord Voldemort. Your one and only Dark Lord. Do you understand that?"

"Yes My Lord."

"I hear you are greatly interested in joining us."

"I am." She replied.

"Extend your left arm, sleeve rolled up." Cate did as she was told. Voldemort raised his wand, sneering, "This may hurt the slightest bit." With a flick of his wand, a stream of black and green light shot out and onto Catherine's arm. The young woman collapsed over in pain, glad that she was already on her knees. After what seemed like hours of pain, the spell lifted, and the dark mark was nicely engraved on her smooth skin.

"My Lord . . . " A woman draped in black, known as Bellatrix, spoke."Would she not be perfect for the assignment you spoke of earlier?" Voldemort looked over at the young woman, surveying her head to toe, he turned to Lucius and Narcissa.

"What do you think?"

'I think she's perfect." Lucius replied slyly.

"You're going to have to do a very important job for us." Voldemort said to Catherine.

"What is it My Lord?"

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Then you shall be perfect. You see, if in the situation that I do not prevail, Draco is take over after me. If he does not succeed, he will need an heir. I would like you . . . to supply this heir."

"Anything My Lord."

"You may leave now, Severus will transfer anything of importance to you."

"Thank-you My Lord." She took a small bow and quickly left the room. Rubbing her forearm slightly, she apparated home, awaiting Snape's arrival to explain everything that went on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Where am I going?" Cate asked as her and Severus walked up the street to Hogsmaede.

"WE are going to Hogwarts, the school for witches and wizards in the country."

"Harry Potter, right?"

"To a point."

"And you teach there?"

"Yes, and you're meeting Draco today, then we're leaving."

"I'm not going to school here?"

"No, but you're living with me."

"Oh joy." Severus stopped walking suddenly, a fierce look in his eyes.

"Catherine, you have a duty to attend to, and you will complete it, no matter what has to be done. Do you understand?"

"Yes." The young woman replied softly. There was definitely no room for gentleness under Voldemort's power. Within a week, both her father and the Dark Lord had been the most utter of harsh with her.

"Good, now keep moving, we've got to get in and out before dinner."

"I'm moving, I'm moving." She waved it off as they hurried through the gates and into the grounds.

A few moments, and a long walk later, they entered Snape's office. The small dark room was much to his liking, but not close to Cate's.

"I'll be back soon." He opened the door, "Feel free to wander, but don't go far, you won't want to be hanging around with Gryffindors."

"Obviously no when you're around." She muttered to herself in reply. Severus gave her a last hard look, and then swept from the room.

Catherine sighed lightly, she wanted to get out of the dingy office, do something important, she had not come all this way for sitting around. After not being able to sit for one more second, she jumped up out of the chair to leave the office. With her hand on the doorknob, she stopped, remembering that she would need her wand. Quickly, she placed it in the holder on her hip, charmed in invisible, and then left.

The school was huge, doors and staircases that led every which way. As she assumed that it was during class time, she figured it was best not to try any of the doors at the moment. Cate descended slowly down a short staircase into the dimmest hallway of them hall, it had to be the uttermost basement, the dungeons. She began to walk through it hall, it was dreary, but nothing compared to the Riddle Manor.

"What're you doing down here?" A voice suddenly called out from the steps she had previously walked down. Cate whipped around, her hair flying behind her shoulders.

"What?"

"Who are you?" The blonde young man, Draco Malfoy, asked, walking towards her. "You don't go here, do you?"

"No...I don't." Her hand closed around her wand though, to Draco, it appeared to be on her hip.

"You're not a _muggle,_ are you?" He spat the word out of hips lips like venom as he looked at her clothing.

"No." She spat back, crossing her arms over her chest, "Pure blood."

"Good to know." Draco moved even closer to her, "Why're you dressed like a muggle?"

"Why're you asking?"

"Are you part of The Order?"

"Never." She spat back at him, "_You're_ not are you?"'

"You want to know that?" He snarled, "Well I think this should prove it." The seventeen-year-old pulled up the left sleeve of his robes, "Does that intimidate you?"

"Not entirely." Catherine replied, pulling up her own sleeve.

"Oh..." Draco dropped his sleeve, "I didn't know, sorry."

"Sorry to you?" She replied, "I'm Cate, by the way."

"Draco." He gestured, "Pure blood too."

"Well obviously." Catherine walked back to the steps, sitting down on them, her back to the upper levels, sitting down, her arms and hands extended behind her.

"So what are you doing here?" The young man asked, sitting down the same way, causing their hands to brush slightly.

"Doing work."

"What kind of work?"

"Meeting someone."

"Who?"'

"I'm not entirely sure I should be telling you this."

"Strict business, I know."

"You go to school here I'm assuming?" She gestured to the Slytherin crest on his robes.

"Yes. With the best house of course." He stuck his chest out, causing Cate to giggle softly to herself.

"Seventh year, right?"

"Yup. Turning eighteen in January." He paused, "How old are you?"

"Just turned eighteen."

"Are you done school?"

"Ye..." She began to reply, but was interrupted by a hard voice behind the two of them.

"But you are not Mr Malfoy. How am I supposed to find you when I need you?" The two jumped up, scrambling to their feet.

"Sorry Professor, I'll get to class now." Draco apologized to Snape.

"There is no need for it. I have already spoken to your teachers. Come to my office, the both of you."

In silence, the man led them up the short flight of stairs, down a darkish hallway to his office. The three of them then took seats, Severus took the one behind his desk.

"I see that the two of you have already met." The man began, "That is a start. You see, the Dark Lord has a very important assignment for the two of you Draco." Snape directed it to the young man as Cate had already heard it.

"What is it Sir?"

"The Dark Lord wants an heir from you, if you fail when you take over. Catherine, is to supply that heir."

"No offence, but how are we supposed to know this for sure? Where did she come from?"

"She's my daughter." Snape replied cooly.

"Oh, sorry Professor." Draco bit his lip.

"It's perfectly fine." Severus responded, "Draco, you're going to be pulled out of school in less than an hour's time."

"What, why?"

"There are better things for you to do than mindless wand-waving. We have already achieved the things that we wanted here, we can leave now."

"Like what?"

"Death eaters swarmed the castle last year, do you remember? You helped them. Dumbledore's dead, and Potter's gone. We have no purpose here anymore."

"And what will we be doing" Catherine asked suddenly, breaking her silence.

"You, will be staying with me while you do a job for me, then you're off to the Malfoy Manor."

"We're staying together?" Draco raised his eyebrow, "My parents approved of this?"

"Yes. They were quite thrilled come to think of it."

"Wow, that's unlike them."

"Remember that this is strictly on business." Severus glared down upon him, "Now, get up to your dormitory and pack your things, a train will be here at three."

"Thank-you Professor." Draco stood up and quickly left. Snape turned to his daughter.

"I know that I said it was strictly on business, but that doesn't mean you can go off with any other guy you want. We want a heir with Draco and you, not you and some random wizard. I don't want you to have any tensions with anyone else."

"Of course." Cate replied, smirking.

A/N: As you can tell, it takes place in what would be the trios 7th year. Some aspects of the HBP are in this, such as Dumbledore being dead, and Harry not at school, but some haven't happened. You'll find out as the story goes on. Also, this is linked to "Secrets Pasts, Secret LivesPART 1" and all of its 3 parts by the characters, and some plots, everyone's evil in this one though. Most of the main aspects still happen though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"And then he went all '_I don't want you having tensions with anyone else'_ on me. What a guy." Cate laughed.

"He does pass over a LOT of things that go on." Draco replied, laughing as well. The two were on a train quite similar to the Hogwarts express, only it was black, and blended in better. They were on their way back to England to begin their work for Voldemort.

"God it's dreary out . . . " The young woman commented, staring out the window, "All I can see are clouds."

"You can see mountains from here." Draco laughed, he was on the better side of the compartment.

"Aw, really?"

"Yeah." Catherine crossed the compartment, edging around the table that had been placed there, and dropping down beside the young man.

"Oh wow...why'd you get the good view? While she turned her head back around, her hair skimmed across Draco's shoulder, the flowery scent flowing over to him.

"I know where to sit." He replied, smirking slightly, "If you lean back, the view's even better." The young woman leaned back against Draco, the warmth of their bodies connecting.

"Wow..." Was the only word that Catherine could say, and the only word Draco could think of.

"It's great isn't it?" He asked softly.

"Yeah." Cate turned around, facing him. "You know, I think I'm going to like this."

"Working together?"

"Everything. It definitely seems better than staying at home."

"Just wait until the actual fighting starts."

"Am I allowed to fight?"'

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because I need to supply an heir."

"Right." Draco stopped, "Well, I'm guessing you will, because there are things only you can do."

"What do you mean?"'

"You, my mother, and Bellatrix are the only females who are death eaters."

"Mmhm?"

"Well, they're known, you're not. You can' go undercover, and well...to be blunt, you're beautiful, and that will get you working undercover."

"Wow Draco...thanks." Cate couldn't think of anything else to say. The two sat in silence for a moment, when suddenly, the train lurched to a stop, causing them to topple over onto each other. Just as they scrambled onto their feet, Lucius Malfoy threw the door open.

"I see you made it in all right." He greeted, "Draco, the car's waiting. Catherine, Severus to you to apparate home, and I correct?"

"Yes sir." She responded, beginning to exit the compartment.

"There's no need for sir, Catherine." The man stroked her cheek softly.

"Father, please." Draco rolled his eyes, glancing at the young woman.

"I see you in a week's time." Lucius smirked slyly, Cate turned around, and apparated to the corned of the street which she now lived on. The young woman walked briskly down to the house and entered.

"You got here just in time." Severus stated as Cate was cutting through the kitchen.

"How so?"

"We've got a job for you."

"What?"

"There's a muggle party going on in the Little Whinging. One of the muggles, has a great significance, and we need you to befriend him."

"Okay, name?"

"Lee Dainter."

"Sounds good, let's go."

"Wait." Severus laid a firm hand on her shoulder, turning her around, "You need more instructions before you go."

"Okay, shoot."

'I want you to be nice, I know you hate muggles, but act it out. Feel free to befriend any others, but focus on Lee."

"I will."

"And..." He squirmed for a mere second, "Go put on something that reveals a bit more than a t-shirt."

"Ookay." Cate huried up the stairs, within minutes she was down again, wearing the same jeans, but a v-necked tank-top, her dark mark concealed greatly by cover-up. "Good enough?" She asked.

"Do you have your wand?"

"Yes."

"Then go. Be back home whenever."

"Mmkay." Catherine then dissapparated with a crack.

The muggle party was easy enough to recognize. The blasting music echoed down the block, as did the noise of everything else. Cate entered with no difficulty, as the door was wide open. Noticing the crowd of people, she thought that it could be quite a while before she found this Lee character. The eighteen-year-old walked through the room, not surprised at the amount of looks she was getting from the muggles. Scanning through the crowd, she proceeded into the back yard. Immediately, two boys came up to her.

"Hey," The bigger one smirked, "Ley pronounced Lee here." He patter her shoulder, trailing his hand down her arm, "How're you doing tonight?"

"Good, yourself?" She smiled flirtatiously. Two minutes and she had found the person she was supposed to, she was doing pretty good.

"Pretty good. You want a drink?"

"Always."

"Piers! Get two!" Ley snapped, the lanky boy with him hurried off.

"So, where're you from? Name?"

"Uh..." She thought of the first name that came to her head, "Rachel, from London."

"You lived here all your life?"

"No. Moved here a couple years ago?"

"Where from?" The young man asked, taking two drinks from Piers, handing one to Cate and waving his friend off.

"Florida." She lied.

"Cool, cool."

"Have you lived here all your life?" Catherine inched forward.

"Yeah, since I was born. You should come see the house sometime."

"That does sounds like a good idea." She paused,"So, tell me about yourself Ley."

"Well, I grew up here, with my mom and dad. I started at Smeltings when I was eleven, and I still go there."

"Is it a boarding school?"

"Yeah."

"So you're starting in the next few weeks?"

"Exactly."

"Any siblings? Strange family members?"

"No..." The seven-teen-year-old replied, looking quite pressured suddenly, Cate knew she had hit the spot.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me..." She moved even closer, whispering in his ear, "Trust me, please." As Cate leaned back, she lightly dragged her hand on his arm.

"I uh...a distant uncle is visiting right now."

"Ah." She figured that this was probably the importance. Catherine was about to reply when she felt her arm begin to burn. "Oh crap, I've got to go, I'll see you later."

"How? Where?"

"I'll drop by your house this week." She called back to him as she hurried around the corner to apparate to the Riddle Manor, in a flash, she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Did you fine the muggle?" Severus asked the next morning when Catherine sat down at the table.

"Yeah, I've got him hooked, and promised I would visit him son."

"You know where he lives?"

"Yup. Occlumency works well on muggles."

"Well obviously." With a swish of his wand, a small platter full of pancakes appeared on the table.

"Wow, I would have thought you ate nails for breakfast." Cate commented, serving herself. Snape gave her such a death glare she thought he was going to curse her.

"Did you find out the importance of him?"

"Some distant cousin visiting."

"Really now?" Severus raised an eyebrow, "I was under the impression that he was under the Imperius curse."

"Shit." The young woman muttered, crossing her arms on the table, quickly dropping her head into them, "I fail at LIFE." For a brief second, she thought she heard distant chuckling.

"You're doing fine. What did this other boy say that made you so sure?"

"He was very slow to tell me about this cousin, seemed very easy to talk about them. He called his cousin strange, well not really, I asked him about strange relatives, and he said his cousin."

"How was he acting towards you?"

"Wrapped around my finger."

"You didn't charm him with anything?"

"No, but he could be useful. From what I can tell you now, he'd do anything if I told him to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then I want you to go see him after dinner. Spent the night at his house, tell his parents you're locked out of yours or something. Sleep in your own room, NOT his, much less his bed."'

"And the point of this is?"

"To lead him on more. I want you to appear to be available, but never be available."

"And find out more about the cousin?"

"Exactly." Snape finished his glass of orange juice, then turned to leave "I'll see you sometime tomorrow..." He turned back, firmly walking up to his daughter, "And if you don't get it right this time, you're going to get HURT." He growled, then vanished.

"God talk about uptight." She muttered to herself, continuing to eat her breakfast. She had the entire day to kill, and nothing to do...or so...she thought.

"Am I allowed to come in?" A voice suddenly called from the sitting room.

"What the crap?" Catherine whispered, hurrying into the room to see Draco's face in the fire.

"Well?"

"Yeah, sure, come on in." A moment later Draco, body and all, stood in the living room.

"Hey." He greeted, smiling, "How're you?"

"Good. What're you doing here?"

"Father sent me out of the house, so I decided to check in here."

"Oh. Okay, did you eat?"

"Yeah, I'm good."'

"Mmkay." She dropped herself down into the sofa, gesturing for Draco to do the same. "How've you been?"'

"Busy." He responded, shifting around to face her and get comfortable. "My father wanted me to start heavy duty training for fighting and occlumency."

"Exciting."

"Yeah. Some of the spells were actually interesting, but the occlumency sucks."

"I can believe that."

"Did Snape train you in it?"

"No, my mother did. It wasn't too fun. I've got most of my spell work from my schooling and Severus though."

"He is a pretty good spell master, he's made up a few himself too."

"So I've heard."

"Anyway, let's get off this topic."

"And out of this room." Cate looked around, "I'm hating how dreary it is in here, the black isn't bad, but it's too much." She and Draco stood up, walked down the hall, up the stairs, and into her room.

"This is better." Draco commented, looking around. The walls were painted a deep green, with golden trim around the windows and pictures that laden the walls.

"You like it?"

"Yeah." Catherine dropped down on the bed, dangling her feet off the edge, "Bed's comfy too."

"You suggesting something?" Draco smirked, walking over to her, "That's getting down to business pretty fast." Cate laughed.

"You know that's not what I mean." She smiled softly.

"Yeah." He waved it off, sitting down, "Cate,"

"Yes?" She looked up, her hair swishing.

"Can we, forget the whole business thing?"

"What'd'you mean?" He silenced her by gently pushing his lips against hers.

"That's what I mean." He replied in a whisper when they departed.

"Fuck business." Catherine spoke, also in a whisper. The two then continued to share a series of kisses as they fell down onto the bed. Just as Draco's tongue began to softly trace Cate's lips, a loud crack came from the bottom of the stairs. The two tore apart, worried looks on their faces.

"What was that?" The young man whispered.

"Severus." Cate whispered as his footsteps ascended up the stairs, "Quick, hide somewhere!" She grabbed a book, turning her back on Draco, when she turned back around, he was gone. Just as the door opened, she dived onto her bed, pretending to have been reading.

"Have you been up here the entire time?" Snape greeted.

"Yeah." She partially lied, "What do you need?"

"Someone else is here." His voice was suddenly colder.

"No."

"Then why are you thinking about _kissing_ Draco?" Severus advanced on her, she stood up quickly.

"That was earlier, he left, you just missed him." Cate tried as hard as possible to block her mind.

"YOU should know better than to lie to me." The man took a strong hold of her shoulder.

"I'm NOT."

"Catherine! I warned you to behave!" With a powerful hand, he swung down and struck her cheek, sending her stumbling to her right. "I also warned you about what is business and what ISN'T!" He struck her cheek again.

"SEVERUS!" She yelled at him "IT WAS BUSINESS!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME GIRL!" He shouted down upon her

"I'm not!" She screamed back, wanting him to know that she wasn't afraid to fight back.

"Then get the hell over to the muggle's house." He growled, with one last hit, he apparated and was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The doorbell rang, loudly echoing through Number Four on Privet Drive.

"I'll get it!" Two voices called from within. Ley and his cousin both ran toward the door, violently pushing each other out of the way during their venture.

"Dad!" Ley shouted, "I NEED to get the door!"

"Boy!" His father barked at the cousin. Both the seventeen-year-olds froze as Ley's father stepped into the hallway. "Why do you need to get the door?"

"While um..." Ley paused, shuffling his feet, kicking them into the ground, "I kinda met a girl at that party."

"Oh! My little Duddikins!" His mother ran into the hallway and up to her son "My little Duddikins has a girlfriend!"

"Mom!" He pushed her off, "It's Ley! I told you before!"

"I'm sorry honey." His mother backed off.

"Boy!" The elder man barked to Ley's cousin again, "Get back to your old room. We're going to be needing yours tonight, the spare room isn't clean."

"Und-"

"Yes!" He thwacked the young man on the back as he left the hallway. Ley turned to the door and pulled it open.

"Evening." Catherine greeted, smiling softly.

"Hi." Ley greeted back. Cate glanced behind the young man, he followed her line of eyesight. "Oh . . . these are my parents." He gestured, "Come on in." The two pushed past the adults while the young man led Catherine upstairs.

The young woman spent the night acting as sweet and flirtatious as she could, leading Ley on. At the same time, she was getting a large amount out of the seventeen-year-old. Every last piece, who all his friends were, what he took at school, all about his family. She tried her hardest to squeeze information on his cousin and distant family out, but he became shifty everytime the subject came up. They talked for what seemed like hours, up until when his mother entered the room.

"Dudley, I think it's time for bed." Cate froze mid word, the boy's name was _DUDLEY?_

'_Oh wow, I am in BIG trouble.'_ She thought to herself, remembering how Severus had reacted earlier. There was no chance whatsoever that this was the right boy.

"Mom! It's Ley!"

"I'm sorry." She apologized again, then turned to Cate, "Rachel, you can stay in the room down the hall."

"Okay. Thank-you." She quickly got up, leaving the room, and hurrying into the other one.

"Don't mind the mess. If you need anything, come to our room and knock."

"Mmkay." Cate looked around, "Why is there a cage?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh..uh...the boy that stays here is a bit...odd."

"Hokay..." She smiled at Mrs Dursley, and closed the door. "Holy shit!" Catherine muttered to herself, "This cannot be happening." She grabbed a piece of paper and pen from the bedside table, writing a quick note asking if it was okay to come over to talk, and apparated it to Draco's room. A moment later, the paper poofed back. With no further thought to it, Catherine apparated with a crack.

"What's wrong?" Malfoy asked the second she appeared.

"Severus is going to KILL me." She replied, throwing herself onto his bed.

"Why?"

"He sent me to find some muggle named Lee, he said it had something to do with the Imperius curse. I thought I found him, I didn't. I landed myself with some muggle named Dudley."

"That's what you get for not looking hard enough." Cate smacked him softly.

"Shut up." She replied quietly, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Work out a way to make this muggle valuable. Make him your slave without having to curse him."

"I'm trying, but he seems to be wanting more in exchange."

"That is a problem."

"Exactly, and I'm scared of what Severus will do now."

"Just come straight here when you're finished with the muggle, then he won't see you unless you're at a meeting."

"No. I've got to go home sometime. I can't avoid it forever."

"Well stay safe either way. He can't hurt you too badly." Cate raised an eyebrow.

"He's a very powerful wizard, he could hurt me more than anyone."

"Well I won't let him." Draco wrapped his arms around her supportedly. "You're mind to have." He kissed her head. Catherine twisted around, touching their lips together while she pulled Malfoy down on top of her. The two shifted further up onto the bed, into a more comfortable position. The seventeen-year-old's tongue slipped into Cate's mouth smoothly, exploring around. The next thing that began to explore was hands.

Draco's soft hands began roaming the young woman's body, down across her thighs and around her butt. They slowed down at the hem of her shirt, slipping underneath it. Catherine's hands roamed also, tugging up the hem of Draco's shirt and pulled it off. The two glanced at each other in their moment of detachment, then continued kissing. The moment that the young man's hand grazed at the bottom of Cate's chest, a knock came on the door. The couple tore apart, Draco quickly pulled his shirt on while replying.

"Come in." He called. The door opened, and Narcissa stepped in.

"I was just coming to say goodnight." She spoke softly, then caught site of Cate, "Oh God, I'm sorry if I interrupted anything."

"Oh no." Catherine waved it off, "I was just leaving." The young woman smiled at Draco, and with a crack, she was gone

Catherine awoke the next morning to Mrs Dursley knocking on her door, saying that breakfast was ready. The young woman dressed, headed downstairs and proceeded to eat. As breakfast started, Dudley sat and bragged about himself while his parents simply agreed with everything and added compliments onto it.

The door to the kitchen opened, causing the entire conversation to come to a halt. The three Dursley's and Cate froze, looking up. It was when she surveyed the young man standing in the doorway that she dropped her fork.

"Harry Potter?" She muttered in awe. He looked at her for a moment,

"Do I know you from somewhere? You look really familiar."

"You didn't tell me you were related to him!" She turned to Dudley.

"How do you know him?" Vernon yelped.

"A friend of a very distant relative." Dudley raised an eyebrow at the young woman.

"Boy! You know you're not supposed to come out here when we have company."

"Oh, no!" Catherine protested, "It's fine. I was about to leave anyway." She stood up, cleared her place, waved and smirked at Dudley, then left the house. As the eighteen-year-old rounded the corner, she jumped up and down, letting out a shout of glee. She had a guaranteed way into Harry Potter's house until he was back at Hogwarts, if ever. There was no possible way Severus could be mad at her now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"You will never believe what I just found out." Catherine laughed as she entered her own kitchen a long day later.

"What?" Severus asked drearily from the kitchen table, turning the page in the Daily Prophet.

"That muggle boy who I'm working on, who you said was useless, is actually the greatest key in the entire war."

"And why is that?" He flipped another page.

"He's Harry Potter's cousin." The paper dropped, bringing Snape's jaw with it, "They're going to be living together for the next two weeks.

"You're lying." Cate put a hand on her hip, leaning on the table with the other. A moment of legimency later, Severus choked on his coffee. "I don't believe it."

"Neither did I." She replied.

"Come on, we have got to get this to the Dark Lord." The man grabbed his daughter's arm, and a moment later they appeared in the Riddle Manor. The two walked through the foyer up to a closed door, Severus knocked.

"Enter" Voldemort's voice echoed from within. They pushed open the doors, which closed behind them as they bowed slightly. Already in the room, were Draco and Lucius Malfoy.

"We have great and urgent news My Lord." Snape spoke solemnly.

"Tell me of it." Voldemort asked of them. Severus gestured to Cate, she stepped forward.

"I was working , trying to find a muggle under the Imperius curse. I thought I had found him, when I had actually come across Dudley Dursley, the muggle cousin of Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?" Voldemort questioned, "Can you get in the same house as him?"

"Yes."

"Then you have another job to do for me Miss Snape."

"Yes My Lord?"

"I would like you to go back to the muggles house and warm up to Potter tonight and tomorrow night. Do whatever it takes, you may seduce him, but do not let him interfere with the heir. On Thursday night, take him out to the backyard, and we will have forces waiting."

"Yes My Lord."'

"In the meantime, I want you to work on that heir." Catherine nodded, bowing lightly as she backed up.

"Severus and Lucius, stay behind, we shall have another meeting with the others. Draco and Miss Snape, go and..." He searched for the right word, "...fornicate." Draco and Cate both nodded, bowed and apparated over to the Malfoy manor.

"So you've got Potter in a death trap now? My, you are amazing." Draco chuckled to himself, kissing Catherine softly.

"That's what I thought." She replied, smiling brightly as she dropped down onto Draco's bed.

"Well, now you know Snape won't hurt you again. Not that I would let him anyway." He kissed her head softly.

"How am I supposed to get Harry alone?"

"He went out with some Weasley, blood-traitor, a year-younger girl last year. You should have no problem. Just lead him on, then get him out in the backyard."

"Sounds good to me." Cate replied, "Now, let's talk business."

"Talk? Or complete?" Draco smirked.

"Do you really think this is needed?"

"What?"

"An heir! The Dark Lord has complete power right now, there is no way he will fail. And with the slim chance he does, there is no chance you will."

"A child at seventeen is questionable."

"You've never thought that maybe they're trying to keep us out of the war?"

"No." He replied firmly, "We've still got a major role here. Besides, it gives us more time to have a little fun."

"I can't argue with that." Catherine smirked to herself as she kissed her boyfriend.

Immediately, their tongues were in each other's mouths and hands up each others shirts. Draco's was a fraction from coming off, when a crack echoed through the room. Sighing, the couple departed, looking over at the parchment floating in mid air. Cate walked over to read it, and grumbled to herself.

"I have to go." She stated to Malfoy. He walked over to her.

"I'll see you on Thursday."

"That you will." They kissed one last time before she apparated off.

The night had been spent the same as the last. She stayed up with Dudley, sweetening up to him until around eleven, when Petunia would send them to bed. Catherine was not staying in the actual guest room, where she would retreat to until midnight. It was at that point that she began her work on Harry.

The eighteen-year-old crept out of her room for the next few nights and down the short hallway. She knocked very softly, then cracked Harry's door open.

"Can I come in?" Catherine had brought out the seductive tone in her voice. Harry looked up from where he sat on his bed.

"Yeah, sure, come sit down."

"Thanks." The young woman smiled, closing the door behind her.

"Why are you even talking to me? Don't you think I'm a freak or something?"

"Not at all."

"You don't?" He seemed slightly shocked, "Are you...the same as me?"

"Alone, abused, lied to, wondering what the next day will bring? Always." She sighed, playing a character was no thing.

"Oh...right." He replied, "Where'd you meet Dudley?"

"Some party a few days ago."

"Are you into him?"

"I kinda was...but now..." The young woman moved an inch closer to Harry, "Well, you should be able to figure that out." She smiled.

"Uh...yeah I get it." Harry replied, he shifted a bit on his bed, "So where do you come from?"

"I was born in Florida, and moved to London a few years ago."

"By yourself, or with your family?"

"By myself. I've traveled around the country a lot though. Made tons of friends that I've been staying with."

"Anything strange with your family?"

"No." She sighed lightly, "I'm gonna head off for the night. Smiling flirtatiously once more, the young woman exited Harry's room on an unfinished conversation, leaving him wanting to know more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"So you've improved thing with Potter?" Draco asked, pouring two glasses of water he handed one to Catherine before giving the pitcher back to his house elf before it scampered out of his bedroom.

"Greatly, if the Dark Lord hadn't already said Thursdays, I could have him out for tonight."

"He's such a prat." Malfoy laughed, pulling his girlfriend up to him, "Not to mention, you're extremely beautiful." He kissed her softly.

"Thanks, once again." She replied, kissing him back, "But give me ideas, I want to get him really convinced, the less suspicious he his, the better." The two pulled apart, both taking a seat on the edge of Draco's bed.

"Take his wand when he's not there."

"Anything else he has?"

"Snape claims he has some special map, and an invisibility cloak."

"Mmkay, I'll check around for those tonight."

"Our lord wants him unarmed, right?"

"He didn't say, but I'm assuming he'd be pleased if Potter's unarmed."

"What are you going to throw at him if you need to fight him?"

"Only the basics, the Dark Lord won't want him gravely injured, only weakened, he wants to do the rest himself. So that limits out all the unforgivables."

"I'd stick with anything he's willing to do to you."

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Catherine laughed.

"Just remember to stick to those, no matter what he suddenly decides he's capable of."

"I know, I know, he may be an enemy, but he's one that I can't kill." There was a small pause between the couple as they thought about everything that lay on the road ahead for the two of them,

"You're going to be greatly rewarded for this." He scooted closer to her.

"I know." She smirked.

"By both the Lord, and me." Draco laughed as he kissed her, feeling around her delicate body gently. However, they were, once again, interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Yes?" The young man replied, sighing angrily as the couple dropped down onto his bed, the door opened, and Lucius entered the room.

"I'm terribly sorry if I'm interrupting anything." His words were like ice, "But the Dark Lord wishes to see you Catherine."

"Yes Mr. Malfoy." The eighteen year old stood up and left the room.

"He's waiting in the sitting room." She walked down the majestic set of stairs and turned right into the room Lucius had instructed.

"Good afternoon Miss Snape." He greeted.

"Good afternoon My Lord." She bowed lightly.

"I have wished to speak with you about Potter. My death eaters and I have discussed the event, and have decided that tonight is the night. For the war will only begin, when Harry Potter goes missing, and will only truly only end when he is dead."

"Yes My Lord."

"Remember, weaken him, but do not hurt him." He paused lightly, "That is all."

"Thank-you My Lord." Cate bowed lightly again, then hurried up to Draco's room.

"You're going now, I assume?"

"Yeah." The young woman pulled a short skirt and tank top out of the wardrobe of clothing she had at the Malfoy's house, and began to change.

"I love the fact that you don't even acknowledge my presence." Draco smirked.

"Huh?" She looked up as her fingers fastened the skirt's clasp.

"Every time you've changed clothes over here, you've changed in front of me."

"And that is because I don't care," She laughed, "And I don't think you mind too much either."

"Yeah, you're definitely right." He laughed, "But then again, who would?"

"Thanks."

"I supposed you've got to leave right away?"

"I'll see you later tonight." Cate spoke softly, walking up to Draco, her heels clicking on the wooden floor.

"You will." His arms wrapped around her waist, "Good luck." They kissed softly, "Not that you need it." Catherine laughed gently.

"Thanks." She replied to his comment with a deep kiss.

"See you." Malfoy stroked her cheek affectionately before the young woman spun and apparated off.

When she arrived at the Dursley's, only Harry was home, which wasn't something new. Cate spent the afternoon earning the seventeen-year-old's trust, exposing so called _'secrets'_ of her own while learning what were real of his. Catherine knew how to work it, make herself what seemed was vulnerable, and the other person would fully trust her.

The Dursley's arrived home just before dinner, which was later than usual, it was already seven thirty, which is why Petunia decided to let Cate stay not only for the meal, but for the night was well. The meal passed quickly, at the end, Catherine excused herself, and hurried up to Potter's room.

"Map and cloak." She muttered to herself, rummaging among the various items scattered though the room. She moved to his trunk, and shifted through it, finding both the items she had been wanting. "Perfect." Cate whispered, tucking the two into her waistband for extra security, in case she ran into anyone on her way into the guest room.

The house was quiet and dark, Catherine had stayed awake as late as she possibly could, using caffeine when she needed it, and waited for the signal to go. Just when the clock struck half past twelve, and the neighbourhood had slipped into a complete slumber, was when red sparks flew up to the window of the guest room.

"Finally!" She muttered, quickly advancing over to Harry's room, the door was cracked open, the eighteen-year-old slipped into the room.

"Cate?" The young man whispered into the darkness.

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No…" He replied, "…Do you need anything?"

"Um…do you want to come for a walk by any chance?"

"Where?"

"I dunno...around?"

"Sure." Harry stood up, what Catherine did not notice, was that he picked up his wand in the process. The two exited through the back door, and into the yard.

"Oh it's SO much better out here." Cate spoke in a regular voice now, her words echoing into the night.

"It is." The seventeen-year-old replied.

"C'mere." She gestured, smirking slightly as he began to walk over to her.

"What?" Harry spoke softly.

"Do you want to know what I think of you?" Cate closed her arms around his neck, slipping her wand out of her sleeve and into her hand, hidden from his view.

"What?" He seemed to be breathless; Catherine leaned in to him, only inches away from his body.

"I think…that you…are far better off…."She slowed down, pulling away from him, her wand now gripped firmly in her hand, "Dead." The eighteen-year-old replied, whipping around, her wand raised, pointed directly at Harry. "Stupefy!"

"Protego!" He shouted in response, his wand also raised, and anger suddenly filling his face, "Starting small, are we?" He sneered.

"I'm not exactly supposed to kill you." Catherine sneered right back.

"Well who says I can't kill you?" He raised his wand again, "Crucio!" She blocked it.

"Impedimenta!" Blocked.

"Sectumsempra!" Blocked.

"You've already heard that spell won't work on me!"

"Crucio!" Blocked, Catherine flicked her wand lazily over her shoulder as she began to leave the yard. The spell hit the seventeen-year-old, shooting him backwards across the yard. When Harry stood back up, more furious than he had been before, and ready to strike back. He began his advance on Cate, but a circle of death eaters with wands raised enclosed him too fast.

"Night Potter." She smirked, grabbing Malfoy's hand and apparated out of the yard.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Do you know what you are?" Draco laughed, pulling Catherine toward him, "You are the greatest girl in the WORLD, that's what."

"I'd have to say, that was pretty good."

"Pretty good? I'd say more like the most amazing thing I've ever seen in my life." Draco kissed her hard, "You are the most amazing person I've ever met."

"Thanks." The young woman replied in a whisper, looking across the inch of air to her boyfriend.

"I love you." Were the next three words blurted out of Malfoy's mouth. Catherine gawked for the next moment, then kissed him hard.

"Is your door locked?" She murmured against his mouth.

"Yes." He replied as he flicked his wand, then dropped it.

The couple toppled onto Draco's bed while shirts were thrown to the ground, the young man's hand softly tickled Cate's inner thigh as her hands roamed around his chest.

Catherine felt Draco's lips gently push against her temple, she rolled over, kissing him softly.

"Morning." He greeted.

"Morning." She smiled over at him, "That was fantastic."

"Glad to hear."

"This is a good job to have," Cate stretched out, then curled up against Malfoy again, "We get pleasure, and the Dark Lord gets what he wants."

"You think so? Already?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure, we didn't exactly use anything did we?"

"You're always right." Draco kissed her, tickling her lips with his tongue.

"But you'd be the great one." She murmured in response, rolling onto him lightly as their tongues entwined. The young man's hands flowed along her spine, resting on her lower back while Cate's played with his blonde hair. "I love you." She breathed, kissing him again. The sound of hard knocking came on the door, then Lucius' voice echoed through Draco's room.

"Breakfast is ready and Severus wants to see Cate."

"Can't both just come up here?" The young man replied, protesting his father.

"Breakfast can, but Severus is at home."

"I'm going!" Catherine called out to the man, pulling on a tank top and pair of short shorts over her underwear clad body, so that hopefully, her father wouldn't call it inappropriate. A loud crack later, and she stood in the sitting room at Spinner's End.

"Well you're decent." Snape greeted, a scowl on his face.

"Why're you so sour this morning?"

"You broke the number one rule." He sneered.

"What?"

"You slept with Draco."

"Uh…yeah…that's business, remember?"

"NOT when you're on birth control." Cate's eyes widened, she had completely forgotten about that factor. It was a natural way of life, and now, it was too weird to not take it.

"I…I forgot."'

"You were _in the moment_, which means you're having a relationship with him."

"No! I'm not!" The volume of her voice increased, scared of what was coming next.

"Then WHY were you intimate when you knew that there couldn't be an heir?" He struck her cheek, harder than ever, in the same spot continuously, his voice raging over the blows, his anger overtaking him.

"I thought I was off the meds!" She whimpered, Severus dropped her to the ground, the young woman collapsed down onto her hands and knees, weakened greatly.

"You know better." The man spat, swishing his wand, "Crucio!"

"No!" Shrieks of pain split Catherine's mouth as she tossed and turned on the floor in agony. What seemed like hours later, he lifted the spell as his daughter lay motionless in his sitting room.

"You're a disgrace to the name Snape." Severus spat before fleeing the room.

Catherine lay on the floor, breathing shakily and heavily as she tried to calm herself down. After waiting for what seemed like ages, she had gained enough energy up again to stand up and apparate to a better place than this.

Draco sat in his bed, reading a book he had picked up off his bedside table, a plate of food he was picking at lay on his lap. Disturbing his silence was a loud crack as Catherine apparated back into the room and crumpled into a heap at the foot of his bed.

"Cate!" He shouted, jumping out of his bed and running over to her, "What the hell happened?"

"He…attacked me." She gasped, Draco cradled her in his arms, picking her up and gently placing her onto the bed, arranging her into a comfortable position.

"I'll be back in a minute." He stroked her cheek softly, kissed her hand, and fled from the room. "Father!" He yelled, bursting into the kitchen, only to find just his mother, sipping her morning coffee.

"In the sitting room dear." She smiled softly, the seventeen-year-old hurried off, pushing open the sitting room doors.

"I need your help!" He spoke breathlessly.

"With what?"

"Something's wrong with Cate, I don't know what, but it's bad." Lucius swished out of the room, Draco scampering at his heels.

The two entered the bedroom, Draco sat on Catherine's other side while his father looked her over carefully. After a moment, he pulled out his wand, muttered something, and performed Legimency.

"She was hit by the cruciatis curse. That's all I could get."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She should be. It appears she was beaten beforehand." Draco gulped nervously.

"Can you do anything to help her, anything at all?"

"This should help." The man replied, waving his wand, the spell caused Cate to gasped, taking in a deep breath of air, she then coughed heavily, turning over the side of the bed, specks of blood splattered onto the floor. As she rolled back to lying normally, Lucius gently touched her hand, crouching down beside her.

"Who did this to you?" He asked gently.

"No one, it was no one." She shook it off, however, when she turned to face Draco, her eyes were begging, she just could not bring herself to tell someone who trusted Snape as Lucius did.

'_Snape?' _He mouthed, she nodded the smallest bit to acknowledge Malfoy, "Snape." The young man stated to his father.

"Severus isn't that stupid." The man stood up, "He knows how valuable Cate is, he wouldn't weaken her this much with her role in this war." He stalked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Draco stroked the young woman's cheek gingerly, helping her sit up.

"It was him, right?"

"Yeah." She whispered, her voice still very weak.

"Why?"

"He said I had broken the number one rule."

"That being?"

"Having a relationship with you…he knows…"

"How did he figure that one out?"

"We slept together, but I'm still on birth control, I completely forgot."

"Oh shit…if anyone else finds out, we're going to be in for it." Draco muttered, the two lay down again, "Just get some sleep and it'll all be better soon."

"Mmhmm." She replied, curling herself up against his body.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When Catherine awoke later that day, she heard sounds of yelling coming from deep below her, down in the dungeons. The young woman rolled over, trying to ignore it and get some more sleep, however, a loud crash followed, causing her to be fully awake. Within the next few moments, Draco entered the room again.

"You're awake." He smiled, walking over to her as she sat up.

"Yeah." The young woman then noticed the trickle of blood coming from his temple. "What happened to you?" She reached over, wiping it away.

"Oh," He subconsciously wiped at it too, "That must have been Potter."

"Potter?"

"Yeah, it's safer to keep him here than at headquarters. He stupefied the guard and was trying to get out when Father and I stopped him."

"Nicely done."

"Thanks." He smiled, gingerly clutching her chin in his hand he kissed her softly. "If that order bunch finds out he's here, he's being transferred to Snape's house."

"How lovely." She replied, looking past her boyfriend at Narcissa, who had just entered the room.

"I thought you might like some tea." The woman commented as she walked through the room, placing the tray on the bedside, "How are you doing Cate?"

"I'm feeling better."

"That's good." Narcissa smiled, leaving the room.

"Severus is going to be in shit when the Dark Lord finds out what he did." Draco spoke softly.

"How so?"

"He doesn't want you harmed at all, and to be blunt, the cruciatis curse isn't very harmless."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"How long this has been going on." Cate fell silent, thinking to herself for a moment, adding up the time in her head.

"Wow…it definitely doesn't feel like three months."

"I know, it's crazy."

"It really is." There was a pause of silence between the two as Draco softly stroked Cate's hand with his thumb.

"Are you feeling better?"

"A lot."'

"Enough to go out?"

"What?"

"I want to take you somewhere."'

"How classy is it?" The eighteen-year-old swing her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Jeans are fine." Draco replied, standing up, "I'll be back in a minute."

"This was absolutely fantastic." Cate breathed, leaning back against Draco, it was just after sunset, stars were beginning to spread out in the sky above the hill where the couple sat. Malfoy had taken her out for a long day around the country, they talked all day, finding out new things about each other, bonding more than they had before, and delving further into Snape's rule breaking. Draco ended the day by walking up a hill wit her, and pulling out a small picnic for the two.

"I thought you would like it." The young man smiled softly, kissing her head, he ran his hands down her arms, interlocking their hands.

"Well you definitely got that right." He shifted around to face him, "Everything you've done for me while we've been together has been so amazing. All I heard about you has been bad…why are you so nice to me?"

"Because," He smirked, "I love you more than anything. "The two kissed gingerly. When they departed, the young man ran his fingers through Catherine's hair.

"I've had the best time with you." She whispered.

"As have I." Malfoy dropped his hand, stuffing it into his pocket, "And I want to tell you something more…"He was cut off suddenly by the burning of their marks.

"We never seem to have time to finish anything hey?" She smiled, they dropped all body contact, ready to apparate.

"Wait!" Draco spoke suddenly, "Take this promise ring, when we're ready, and this war is over, we'll get married….if you want?"

"Draco…"She breathed, he slid the ring on her finger, Cate jumped on him, kissing him passionately, "Mmkay, let's go before we're killed." She laughed, apparating off.

The Riddle Manor seemed darker tonight as the two entered the meeting room. All death eaters were there, most not in their blackened robes, whatever the agenda of this meeting was, it was important, and unexpected.

"Welcome, now that all of you have arrived." Voldemort spoke from the head seat, "Tonight, I am going to explain the attack on the ministry. On Saturday afternoon, when the ministry will be at its busiest, a few of our inside spies will stun the main guards, and occupy the minister while we go in unwatched." He quietly cackled to himself, "Catherine, Lucius, Crabbe and Draco, stay. Everyone else, wait in the foyer for instruction."

The ones, whose names were not called, left the room, the door closing behind them.

"You four, are my inside spies. Lucius, I want you to stage a fight, you're trying to get back into your old office, but they will not let you. Draco and Crabbe, you're going to stun the guards while Lucius poses the distraction. Catherine, you have the most important job of all." He paused here, letting them all absorb it in, "You will be going in before anyone else, proceeding to the ministers' office, and keeping him occupied."

'Yes My Lord." She bowed slightly, accepting her duty.

"Lucius, Crabbe, I would like you to work on more advanced and dangerous curses to work on for Saturday. Plan something specific between each other if you need to. You may now leave." The two men left, now only Draco and Catherine were left standing in front of their Lord.

"What would you like My Lord?" Malfoy asked.

"How are you two getting along?"'

'Very well My Lord." Cate replied.

"Is their an heir yet?"

"No." The young woman was currently answering everything.

"And why is that?"

"There was a forgotten medication."

"Have you fixed that now?"

"Yes My Lord."

"Good. Now I want you to keep going until there is an heir present."

"We will." Draco replied solemnly.

"Draco, I hope you are taking good care of Miss Snape."

"I am."

"Then why…"The Lord cupped her chin in his hand, "Do I see a bruise here? How did this happen?"

"Uh…"The two death eaters exchanged uneasy glances, not sure what to say, but Voldemort was faster than them.

"Severus?" He asked, "Severus did this?"

"Yes My Lord. He was angered about the medication, he thought we were having a relationship."

"Are you?"

"No." Both teens replied immediately.

"Good." The man nodded, "Catherine, I will need you at the ministry at two on Saturday, dress appropriately."

"Yes My Lord."

"You may both leave now, send Severus in and go back home."

'Yes My Lord." The two bowed lightly, exited the room, and did what Voldemort had asked of them. They were about to leave when Narcissa caught sight of them.

"Are you two alright?"

"Yeah Mum, we're fine." Draco responded quickly, "We're heading home now."

"Alright, just be careful." She gestured towards their interlocked hands, including Catherine's new ring. "It's very pretty, and a sweet thing, but not the best in this situation, there will be some that won't be very approving." With that, she walked off, leaving them to apparate home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was two-fifteen on Saturday, the day of the attack, Catherine stood I the lobby of the ministry of magic, dressed in her tightest jeans, and a v-necked tank top, waiting for her cue. A moment later, Lucius strode past, attempting to get in, the second he passed through the set of doors, Cate followed.

The young woman slipped through the hallways unseen by anyone, every door she passed had a different name on it, someone else's office, but not the one she wanted. Finally, she rounded a corner, and came upon the door she wanted, majestic oak, shining, even in the dim light of the hallway. She knocked lightly, stepped into the office, and closed the door behind herself.

"Good afternoon Minister." Catherine greeted seductively.

"Why hello." He replied, surveying her from head to toe.

"Leah Vanderall." She smirked, extending a hand that the minister took and shook enthusiastically.

"Rufus Scrimgeour." He smiled back.

"It must be nice to be the minister," Cate slid onto his desk, "You get so many privileges, free food, nice, big, corner office, _anything_ you want." Rufus looked up at her, awe in his eyes.

"Well, yes, it is pretty nice." He stretched out, attempting for impressments, "I can even get presents for whomever I like."

"Really now?" She stroked his chin, her hand travelling down his chest to his hand, where she played with his fingers.

"Ye…yes. Anything I want, I can get."

"That's fantastic." A sudden crashing echoed in from outside, shaking the walls, Cate quickly dropped into Scrimgeour's lap, attempting to keep him focussed on her, and not what was going on outside.

"You know, as lovely as thisis, I should probably go check that out." He stated uncertainly.

"I'm sure it's fine." Cate replied, "Besides, I want to get to know you better." A few fingers began playing with his golden hair.

"It must be." She shook it off, focussing both eyes and ears on Cate, "Where do you come from Leah."

"Florida." She smirked, "I wanted to see what it was like over here."

"Well, we're kind of at a war at the moment."

"So I noticed." An even louder crashing bang, followed by screams came out, seeming like they were coming closer to the distant office.

"You know…" He began, but stopped suddenly when he realized Catherine was mere inches from his face.

"You are gorgeous, you know that? Absolutely handsome." She breathed.

"Why….thank you."

"Anytime." She smiled flirtatiously, dragging her fingers across his chin.

"But I should really go…"

"No!" Catherine jumped, and was a mere fraction of an inch away from pulling the full extreme that she really didn't want to do, kissing him, when the door flew open and a deep voice shouted out to her.

"NOW!" Cate jumped up, whipped out her wand and shouted equally as powerful.

"Avada Kedavra!" The green strip of light hit the minister directly in the chest, shock in his eyes that he had been completely deceived, it killed him instantly, he crumpled to the floor of the office, motionless.

"Good work." The death eater nodded approvingly.

"Thanks."

"Now, get home, we can't blow your cover yet, there's still work for you."

"Mmkay." With a crack, the young woman was gone.

A few long hours later, the door to the bedroom when Cate sat opened, and in walked Draco, who she had been praying was alright during his part of the ministry battle.

"How'd it go?"

"Absolutely fantastic." They kissed quickly, "None of the Order showed up until we were nearly through."

"Sounds like it was great."

"Is something wrong?" The young man sat on the bed beside Cate, entwining their hands.

"Oh no, I'm just tired."

'You sure?"

"Yeah." She smiled weakly.

"Whatever you say." He kissed her gently.

"Severus is going to bloody murder me!" She blurted, unable to hold it in anymore.

"Why?"

"Because the Dark Lord knows he hit me. If Snape was that mad about the medication, how pissed will he be that the Lord tortured him?"

"Ah, I get your point." The couple nestled up against each other, curling beneath the bed sheets.

"I love you." Catherine murmured, Draco gingerly kissed her head.

"I love you too." Silence then wrapped over the entire house. A moment of peace seemed to have finally come between the couple. However, a very loud banging from beneath them soon broke that moment.

"Potter…" Malfoy groaned angrily, "C'mon, we'd better go stop him." The two rolled out of the bed and walked down into the basement. What they saw, was not at all what they had expected. At least ten members of the Order of the Phoenix stood there, blasting spells at the guards.

"Stupefy!" The couple shouted, nearly in unison, shooting the spell into the crowd.

The fight continued for at least another fifteen minutes, until the Order crowd had all been thrown out of the Malfoy manor, most of them injured. Harry was stripped of everything except his basic clothing, and locked back in his cell by Cate as Draco ran up to update Lucius on the situation.

"I cannot believe I ever trusted you." Harry spat at Catherine.

"I can." She smirked, "I had you wrapped around my finger, admit it."'

"Never." His voice came out in a deep growl.

"Your intimidation isn't going to work on me Potter. Do remember that I'm a Death Eater, and we don't intimidate easily. Besides, I'm out here, and you're locked up, behind bars."

"I will get out, and then, is when I'll get you."

"OoOoOo…scary." Cate waved her hands mockingly, accidentally letting Harry catch a glance of her ring.

"You're engaged to that filth?!"

"Who're you calling filth half blood!?" Draco's voice echoed down the hallway. "Besides, it's not any ring having to do with us."

"Then why does it appear to relate to your family? And how can you go about calling half bloods horrible when your Lord is one?"

"The ring's a family ring, it's my father's approval of Catherine, kind of like, welcoming her to the family, on business. And I don't see **you** being mere footsteps away from having control of the world, so I wouldn't go around insulting the Dark Lord."

"The ministry's under our control now, in case you didn't notice." Cate put in.

"Only because you're too much of a slut to keep yourself under control." Harry nearly shouted.

"Crucio!" Was the response from Draco, No one, would **ever** insult his girlfriend like that. Harry withered in pain for a few minutes until Draco lifted the spell. "You know Potter that could have been avoided."

"How?" The boy growled.

"The first day we met, on the train, you could have chosen your friends better." He turned to leave, calling back to Harry, "And next time, don't go around insulting my girl."

"How do you know she's yours?" Even after being hit by the cruciatis curse, the seventeen-year-old was still talking back to Draco.

"Because, unlike you, I trust her." The young man left the dungeon.

"How are you so evil when your own mother is one of the best members the Order has?"

'Have you met my father? I believe you have, the best potions master Hogwarts has even seen?"

"Snape?! Well that explains it."

"I thought it would." Cate smirked, "I'll come visit you again sometime soon." With another smirk, she was gone from the dungeon as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Catherine, I have a job for you, by order of the Drak Lord." Lucius stated calmly as the eighteen-year-old entered the kitcen.

"And that would be?"

"We want to see how many people know how you truly are. So we're putting you as a one week or so teacher at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" She turned around, a carton of milk in her hand, "The school where Severus used to teach?"

"Yes."

"What am I teaching?"

"Potions."

"How suiting…with who?"

"No one."

"What?"

"We've told McGonagall that you're twenty-four."

"I can pass for hat?"

"You could pass for any age Catherine." Lucius smirked

"Okay…" She poured a glass of milk, "What do you want me to do while I'm there?"

"Get as much inside information as you can about the order. Do whatever you need to do to find things out."

"Okay."

"Perfect, you start on Monday."

"It's Sunday!"

"I know." He smirked, "Don't worry all your lessons can come directly out of here." He handed her a book.

"So…potions…"She reassured herself, taking the book, her glass of milk, and retreating to her and Draco's room.

"What does he want you to do now?"

"Work at Hogwarts."

"He's gone crazy."

"That's what I was thinking." Cate dropped the book onto a chair, "He even gave me lesson plans."

"Wow." Draco walked up to his girlfriend, "He really has gone crazy." They kissed quickly.

"As long as you don't follow him into that characteristic, I'm fine with it."

"Good." The two kissed again, a bit harder this time.

"I should really get to work," Catherine smiled softly at Draco, "I have to start tomorrow, "And I have no idea what to do." With that, she dropped herself down on the bed, opening the book to the first page.

Hours had passed since Cate was give her new job, dinner had just finished between the three Malfoy's, and Lucius headed upstairs, knocking on the bedroom door, he entered the room.

"Catherine, they're expecting you at Hogwarts in half an hour, apparate to Hogsmade, then walk. I'll see that your things get there."

"Alright." She sat up, placing the book aside, "Do I have a specific name you want me to use?"

"Well, make sure it is **not** the same name you used on Potter or Scrimgeour, I'd say go with Lily."

"Why Lily?"

"It will bring back memories to the Hogwarts staff."

"Okay…." She didn't see the point, but if Lucius said to do it, she'd do it, "Anything else?"

"Make sure there is no possibly way for your dark mark to be exposed. If anyone sees it, you'll be out of there immediately, and probably killed."'

"I figured that much. I need to act like I've never spoken to anyone on the dark side."

"Exactly." Lucius said, "You are a smart one, aren't you."

"Sure." She replied, beginning to pick up her things from around the room, throwing them into her bags.

"While you're at Hogwarts, you won't have any contact with our Lord, or any of us, even if your mark is calling, you are unable to answer."

'Why not?" Cate hoped she wouldn't be at the school long if it meant she couldn't see Draco.

"If you disappear all the time, the staff will start to wonder about you. Especially since you're a new face, completely unknown to them, and there's a war going on."

"Makes sense." The eighteen-year-old replied, nodding her head.

"You should be on your way now, your things will be in your chambers when you get there. Just remember, you need to appear to be available, but never be available."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She rolled her eyes at the man, and apparated outside the Hogwarts gates a moment later.

_'Well, here it goes'_ She thought to herself, beginning the jaunt across the grounds. As the young woman was mere feet away from the doors to the castle, they flung open and a woman emerged from them.

"Who are you!" She demanded, wand raised to her trespassers chest.

"Lily…"Cate racked her brain for a last name, "Lily McGregor, the potions teacher you hired…" She raised an eyebrow, hoping she had gotten past this test, the woman facing her slowly lowered her wand.

"I'm deeply sorry, you must understand that we're not used to night time arrivals, and that we have strict security measures around here now." She apologized, "Professor Minerva McGonagall, headmistress." They shook hands.

"It's lovely to finally meet you." Catherine smiled sweetly.

"Come on in." The two entered the castle, Minerva leading the way, "We've lost a few staff members from the last year, along with many students."

"To do with the war?"

"Mainly, and all are related to it in some way, our headmaster from last year was killed by our Slytherin head of house, so, there went two teachers."

"Snape? The old potions master Snape?"

"Yes, do you know him?"

"I've heard of him."

"Ah, yes, it was him," She sighed heavily, "After the attack, Professors Slughorn, Sprout and Trelawney fled."

"What subjects are you out of teachers for?"

"Divination, herbology, and up until today, potions."

"Well that's not too bad."

"You're right, divination; in my mind at least, is quite a useless subject anyway." Minerva rolled her eyes subconsciously, "Anyways, this year, and until the war ends, we're focussing our curriculum on what to do in harder times, and how to deal with dark magic."

"So in potions, that would be the signs of how to detect if there's something in a substance, or person. If so, how to identify it, how to remove it, and ways that potions can disguise things, some coverage of Veritaserum, and deadly potions and their antidotes?"

"You basically covered it all." McGonagall smiled weakly, stopping in front of a door, "These are your chambers, breakfast is at seven tomorrow, I'll see you then."

"Thank-you Minerva."

"Anytime Lily." The elder woman replied, turning and leaving Cate to rest up for the night before she begun another net of lies.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next few days passed quite quickly, Catherine met all her fellow staff just before, and at breakfast on her first day, careful to not get too close with any of them, and then spent the days teaching. The job was so utterly never ending that the young woman had no extra time at all, putting her even further behind on her actual job for the death eaters.

Finally, there was a night she had done a plain homework check, rather than reading through over thirty essays, now, was her chance to get out. She slipped out of her chambers, into the empty hallway, proceeding down it as quietly as she could without seeming suspicious to anyone who might see her.

The eighteen-year-old searched around the school, every nook and cranny, every unlocked door was exposed as she looked for any trace of the Order, or anything the Death Eaters could use. Cate came up to another door, pulling it open and entering.

"Wow…another bathroom." She muttered to herself.

"Is someone there?" A voice called out, the young woman whipped around to see the ghost of a young girl floating before her.

"I'm just looking around, I didn't mean to disturb you, sorry."

"If you're looking for something, I could tell you where it is."

"Oh no, it's quite fine." Cate turned to leave.

"Are you a student? You look older than that."

'I'm a teacher."

"What do you teach?"

"Potions."

"Oh. You know, the last potions teacher, Professor Slughorn, he assisted He Who Must Not Be Named when he went to school."

"How interesting."

"The potions teacher before that killed our headmaster."

"So I've heard."

"I never liked him."

"I can't say much about him, as I've never met him."

"You're very nice you know."

"Why, thank-you." She couldn't believe she was having a conversation about potions with a ghost.

"You actually talked to me, rather than running away."

"Well you're quite too, but I'm going to head off, goodnight." Catherine smiled softly, pulling the door open to leave, Myrtle called after her.

"Goodnight."

Sighing heavily, she closed the door to her chambers, many long hours had passed, sun was already sprinkling over the grounds, and the young woman had gotten no work done, not to mention she was ravished.

"I really wish I had some food." Cate muttered, dropping down onto her ouch, a loud crack immediately followed her wish, and a ragged house elf appeared in front of her, causing her to jump.

"Kreacher has come to serve you…though he does not want to!" The second half of his sentence was muttered to himself, though was still loud enough for Cate to hear.

"Kreacher…" Catherine leaned her arms on her knees so she was nearly level with the elf. "Where did you work before here?"

"At the house of Black," His eyes seemed to glaze over, "They were nice to Kreacher, gave him things they did."

"Then you came here?"

"No! Kreacher's mistress died and Kreacher was left with those filthy half-bloods and blood-traitors. Kreacher could not live on his own until Harry Potter came to the house with his traitor friends."

"Who came with Harry Potter?"

"Lots of traitors, older mostly, they were planning against the Dark Lord, they were."

"Where was this house?"

"Number 12, Grimmauld Place," The house elf recited perfectly, "That Potter boy got the house, his blood traitors continue to use it."

"Are these blood traitors the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Kreacher thinks so, but Kreacher hates them he does."

"Are you a free house elf?"

"Harry Potter has left for good, so Kreacher thinks so."

"Would you like to work with me while I'm here?"

"Kreacher does not know if he can trust you."

"Would this convince you?" Catherine lightly pulled up her left sleeve, exposing her mark, Kreacher's eyes widened greatly.

"Yes my mistress." He replied, sinking into a low bow.

"I thought it might." She smirked, "Can you keep an eye on anyone who is very against our Lord, update me on anything important that happens."

"Yes mistress, Kreacher remembers his mistress asking for food, would she like some?"

"Yes please Kreacher." A platter of small sandwiches poofed into the room, Cate took one, biting into it.

"What is Kreacher's mistress' name?"

"Snape, Catherine Snape."

"Is Mistress Snape Severus Snape's daughter?"

"Yes Kreacher, I came to him earlier this year, to join in with the Dark Lord."

"Mistress Snape has chosen a good path."

"Thank-you Kreacher," Cate smiled softly, you can go back to the kitchens now." A loud crack, and the house elf was gone.

The eighteen year old jumped up, four days in the school, and she had gotten the most valuable piece of information available, the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Catherine grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill to write to Lucius, then realized something.

"Crap." She muttered, dropping the supplies and hearing up to Minerva's office, Cate told the password, and entered the room.

"Good morning Lily."

"Hi." Catherine replied, "Um…I just had a quick question."

"Yes?"

"Mail in and out of Hogwarts is being monitored?"

"Everything is being read."

"Mmkay."

"Was that a-" The older woman was cut off by Phineas Nigellus walking back into his portrait and speaking immediately, without even looking around the room.

"Minerva, the Order wants you at the Black's house." He spoke drearily, then noticed the headmistresses companion, "Oh hello."

"Phineas!" Minerva snapped at the portrait.

"I did not know she was here, terribly sorry."

"I've got to go, I'll see you soon." Minerva spoke to her employee, and then vanished through the door. The eighteen year old turned to leave, but when a voice echoed out behind her, she stopped.

"You look very familiar, what's your name?" The portrait of Albus Dumbledore spoke softly through the room.

"Lily McGregor."

"Hmph." The man seemed to be thinking to himself as Cate vanished through the door as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A few weeks passed since Kreacher had given Catherine the best information ever, and still, she had not had a single chance to get in contact with any of the death eaters about it. Finally, her much awarded day off arrived, and she immediately set off for the Malfoy manor. The eighteen year old knocked feverishly on the door, nearly bouncing as she waited for the answer.

"What are you doing here?" Lucius asked, "You're supposed to be at Hogwarts."

"I've got the day off," She replied, entering the house, "And I have the best news."

"Which would be?"

"I found a house elf that used to live in the Black's house."

"Kreacher? He came to us two years ago."

"Yes, but he was under control at that time, now, he isn't. He told me that the Order of the Phoenix headquarters is Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Later, I was in McGonagall's office, a portrait said that they needed her at the Black's house."

"Which means the Order's still using it as headquarters?"

"Exactly." Cate smirked, "Is that enough information for you?"

"It's good, but stay at Hogwarts I need you to be able to tell me exactly when the next meeting is. We'll figure out how to get in during the next few weeks, and when the times come, we'll storm it."

"So I've still got to stay and teach?"

"Yes."

"Fine." She sighed heavily and apparated on the spot, Lucius smirked, turning back into the house, heading down to the dungeons. Harry looked up from his cell when light entered the dank room. Lucius strode up to the cell, crouching down before the boy.

"You're in very deep trouble now Potter."

"Why's that?" He growled.

"With a little help from someone, we now know the location of the Order of the Phoenix, give it a week, and they're all going to be killed."

"I doubt it, you guys aren't all that talented, you'll mess up somehow."

"Watch your mouth Potter! Once the Order's gone, the Dark Lord will be seeing to you."

"Where did she come from?" Arthur Weasley asked, once again.

"Australia, and aside from that, I have no idea." Minerva replied, "Her last boss called me, saying she was very interested in the job."

"And she seems trustworthy?"

"She's cunning, and could be very useful."

"Talk to her tonight, check carefully for any signs of the dark side in her, if you see any, fire her for one thing, and don't tell her anything about us." Arthur stated firmly.

"I'm quite aware Arthur." Minerva smiled, then apparated off.

Back at Hogwarts, Catherine sat in her chambers, marking written tests from earlier that day, the last thing she wanted to be doing at a time like this. A small knock came on the door, interrupting her fifth read-through of the same answer.

"Come in." She sighed angrily, looking up to the door, shocked at who entered.

"Evening." Draco smiled slyly.

'I did **not** expect to see you here."

"There's stuff I've been sent to update you on, but I also came to see you."

"Nice." She smirked as he dropped down onto the couch, "I'm missed you a lot this past while. "Cate shifted on top of Draco, straddling him.

"I can tell." The young man replied, beginning to kiss her softly.

"It's a bit obvious, isn't it?" She replied, their next kiss soon turned into a rapidly increasing embrace. Catherine gently took her boyfriends hands, leading to her bedroom while they continued to kiss. A few moments after the couple fell onto the bed, a knock came echoing through from the door to her chambers.

"Lily? I need to speak with you!" Professor McGonagall's voice rang through.

"Oh my God." Catherine groaned angrily, quickly, she straightened out her hair and clothing while making sure there were no signs of Draco in the sitting room before she opened the door. "Yes?" She smiled softly.

"I was wondering, have you heard of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes."

"Would you care to come to a meeting sometime? We've been looking for a couple of new members."

"Of course!"

"Good, then I'll see you tomorrow after lunch, we have no classes, so we can get off for a bit."

'Alright, see you then!" With that the eighteen year old smiled, sit the door, and quickly headed back with her boyfriend.

Over at the Malfoy manor, with Draco missing, things had managed to get pretty bad, while the guarding charms had been down to let Draco out, ninety percent of the Order of the Phoenix had managed to get in. They had been waiting for exactly the right moment, and had stumbled across the amazing opportunity.

The Order snuck around the grounds, then managed a way directly into the manor's basement, within seconds, the alarm in the dungeon went off, and anyone left in the Malfoy's house fled directly in, wands raised, eyes shooting daggers.

"You might want to watch things more carefully when your guards are down." Mad Eyed Moody growled, raising his own wand.

"If you think you're going to get away with the boy this easily, you'd better think again." Lucius sneered in reply, raising his own wand, and flicking it, an instant later, Moody flew backwards across the room, and spells began flying around the dungeons.

Within the next twenty minutes, Narcissa, Bellatrix and Lucius had the situation under control with Harry captured again, and many Order members injured. A few other death eaters were called; they helped mainly to fend off the Order, removing them from the house and grounds.

"What are we going to do with the boy?" Lucius asked, wrenching Harry up to the circle of death eaters.

"I'll take him." A hard voice spoke as he walked up to the group.

"Severus?" The conversation was clearly between him and Lucius, and him and Lucius only.

"Yes. I've got all the aspects of your dungeons with a flick of a wand, think of the location as well, in the middle of a muggle village.

"That is true." Lucius nodded, "Take him, and I'll alert the Lord."

"Yes." Snape replied, "How is Hogwarts going?"

'Perfectly." Lucius laughed, "We've gotten word that the Order is still at Grimmauld Place, Cate's going to alert us of the next meeting."

"Perfect." Severus sneered, grabbing Harry's arm firmly before apparating off.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next morning was a bit more busy for Catherine, Voldemort wanted her to come to him immediately, and it seemed to be urgent. After a brief with Professor McGonagall, Cate was off to meet him.

The Riddle Manor was empty when she arrived, silent all around but a tiny room at the top of the stairs. The eighteen year old proceeded up the stairs, entered the room.

"Good morning Catherine." Voldemort greeted.

"Good morning My Lord." She bowed slightly.

"Do you have an heir yet?"

"No."

"Good." Catherine raised an eyebrow at her Lord, "I've that I don't want an heir of Draco's."

"Then what would like?"

"I still want an heir, but….one of my own."

"One….of your own…" Catherine spoke slowly, taking in each word as she repeated it to herself.

"Yes. My own heir, everything with Draco ends now. Word has gotten out that you and him seem to be getting rather close, and that is dangerous."

"Yes My Lord."

"There isn't anything happening between you and Draco is there?"

"No."

"Good. I will call you back when it is time for an heir, for now you may leave."

"Thank-you My Lord." Catherine bowed lightly, then left the room, returning to Hogwarts as fast as she could.

"Draco?!" She called out lightly though her chambers.

"Yes?" His head poked out from the bedroom.

"We've got a slight problem." Cate replied, entering the bedroom and dropping herself down onto bed.

"Which is?"

"The Dark Lord wanted to make a few changes in his plans, one which affects us greatly." She took a breath, "He wants his own heir, not one of you."

"What?!" Draco, who had been lying on the edge of the bed beside her, shot up suddenly, "This cannot be happening!"

"Exactly." Catherine dropped down to lying on the bed, "Now we've got to even more careful, if anyone catches us, or figures it out, we'll be killed."

"And my mother already knows."

"So does Snape."

"He doesn't know for sure though, there's still a possibility that he could be fooled."

"A very small chance."

"That we can squeeze in to," The young man stroked the exposed of her stomach lightly with his finger tips, "Cate, I can promise you one thing."

"Hmm?"

"That we remain safe throughout all of this, and I will always be there to protect you if you need it." He bent down and kissed her softly.

"Thank-you." Catherine replied, pulling him down for another kiss, "I should get to work, and you should head home."

"Oh! You're supposed to go to McGonagall's office, she came by looking for you, knocking at the door, but slid a note under the door." He handed her the piece of parchment, watching Cate's eyes scan through it.

"Thanks. I'll see you sometime, hopefully soon." With one last kiss, the young woman left for the office, where Minerva wanted to meet her.

"Come in." The woman stated from inside the office, Catherine entered.

"I got word that you wanted to see me?"

"Ah, Lily, yes, I've been waiting for you."

"Sorry, I had a bit of work to do."

"It's alright," Minerva sighed lightly, "I would like you to come with me to a meeting."

"Right now?"

"Yes, we will need to the end of the grounds, and then apparate, but it's well worth it."

"All right."

"Now, let's go." A few minutes later, the two appeared on an empty street, Catherine then focussed hard on the fact that there was a meeting, and then focussed hard on sending that message through to Lucius.

A second later, the two appeared inside Number 12, Grimmauld Place, entering the kitchen. Quite a few people were crammed around the wooden table, all who froze and looked up when Catherine and Minerva entered.

"This is Lily." McGonagall greeted, gesturing to the young woman, "She'll be helping us from now on in."

"Welcome Lily." Arthur Weasley stood up, extending his hand, Cate shook it, "Have a seat." The two women took the last two seats at the table.

"Let's pick up where we left off last time." Lupin began.

"So with the death eaters?" A gruff voice came from Moody, "Has anyone found out any new information on them? We need to know if there are any new members, where they're keeping Harry, and who all of them." His eyes surveyed the room, his magical eye resting on Catherine. She flipped over her left arm inside her robes, and blocked off her mind immediately, Moody spoke again, both eyes now fiercely fixed on the new guest.

"Why're you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"You're blocking your mind from me, there's something you know that you don't want the rest of us to know."

"Your point?" Her tone of voice changed now, she new she had a matter of minutes until everyone got there, but she'd need to defend herself against the entire Order, that tone of voice, brought back a memory in Moody.

"You're her!! You're the girl that got Harry taken captive!" He nearly lunged across the table, wand in hand.

"Alastor!" Nearly five voices shouted out as Catherine jumped back from the table.

"You think that you can just prance right into the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix and get all the information you would need to kill us all?" Moody shouted, walking around the table to face her, Cate whipped out her wand, "And now you're ready to fight? How surprising."

"Fight? I'm ready to defend myself!"

"That's what they all say." The man growled, flicking his wand, "Crucio!"

"Protego!" Bellatrix Lestrange's voice shouted out from behind Catherine, shoving her out the of the way of the spell.

"I TOLD YOU!" Moody shouted out as all of the Order members jumped up, preparing to fight.

"I didn't' need to stay long, but I've done my job." Catherine smirked as every last death eater filed in behind her.

"And you lot thought we'd never defeat you." Lucius spoke coolly, stepping up to face Moody as Cate stepped further back to avoid the war that was now beginning. Not even a moment to be proud of herself, and her arm was on fire, Voldemort knew what was happening, he knew that he might have to battle soon, and that an heir was needed…now.

Catherine immediately noticed the changes in the Riddle Manor when she entered. It was still dark, and noticeably dreary, but it seemed nearly tolerable.

The young woman proceeded up the usual flight of stairs and into the meeting room, but today, this so-called meeting room was decorated with silver, green, and black paint, candles from all around were the only light source. The thing that gave Cate the biggest hint to what was happening, was the enormous bed in the center of the room, laden with silk sheets, and a much younger looking Voldemort, in his "Tom Riddle" form.

"Good evening My Lord." She greeted nervously, bowing slightly.

"Good evening Catherine." He even smiled, though slyly it was, "Tonight, as you may be able to tell, is a special occasion." He rose from the bed, nearly gliding over to her.

"Why…why do you look different?"

"I thought you would appreciate it more than my usual form." The young woman surveyed the Voldemort that stood in front of her, it was very different from usual, you could definitely say that he was attractive.

"I uh…"

"That's what I thought." He gently brought his ice-cold hand up to her cheek, stroking it gingerly. "You're a very beautiful girl Catherine."

"Thank-you." Cate was determined not to fall for his little tricks and flirts, _ I have to remain faithful to Draco_ she thought.

"Now…"He took her hand, leading her to the bed, "Nothing that happens tonight should affect anything in either of our lives strongly, and I expect it to continue for as long as I want." Catherine nodded, cringing inside.

The next thing she knew, an icy hand was roaming beneath her shirt, and her Lords icy lips were pressed up against hers. Cate let the embrace continue, knowing it was her job, and death was probably the only other option. Hands seemed to be roaming every which way, the second Voldemort's hand proceeded deeper than her waist, Catherine wrenched away, unable to take it.

"What?"

"I..uh..it's not really a good time to do this." A flare went up in his eyes, a flash of the real Voldemort came into the room, "A little spell can fix that." He smirked, "Don't worry Catherine, it's fine."

"My Lord, please!" Cate stood up swiftly, backing away from the bed, hand raised in protest.

"Catherine, are you **denying** me?"

"My Lord, please forgive me! I mean no harm to anyone, or any un-trust towards you." Voldemort had risen from the bed and was striding towards her at an immense pace.

"You cause the entire dark side harm by denying me." He snarled, striking her check again and again to the point that she began to bleed at the mouth.

"My Lord! Please stop!" She screamed, tears beginning to fall down her reddened cheeks.

"When you accepted your dark mark, you accepted me as Lord! Which means that I can do whatever I want!" He screamed back at her, ripping her pants off, slamming her into the bed frame and kissing her roughly.

"Stop!" She shouted, pushing him off her in an attempt to fight back, Cate got about two steps before Voldemort's foot came crashing into her abdomen and she met faces with the floor. A moment later, he pulled her up to the bed and climbed on top of her, his hands still beating upon her.

When the man was finished with her, he dropped her onto the wooden floor as its luscious dressings melted away back to normal. Catherine lay, heaving of pain and of tears on the ground, blood from her wounds seeping into the floor.

"You disrespected your Lord to an extreme measure, everyone will hear of it, you will **never** be treated the same again. Equality is no longer an issue with you." Voldemort spoke harshly, then spat at her feet before vanishing. The young woman waited nearly an hour before she was sure it was safe to leave, and she summoned up the courage to apparate back to the Malfoy Manor.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Will she be alright?" Draco's anxious voice reached Catherine's ears as a warm wash cloth met with her face. The young woman shifted slightly, opening her eyes. Narcissa sat in a chair beside her head, dipping a washcloth in a dish of warm water, Draco was on the other side of the bed, his hand gingerly stroking hers.

"Cate…"Narcissa began, "Thank-God you're alright." The woman smiled softly, "What happened? Did you get caught in the fight?"

"The…Dark Lord summoned me to him," She shifted up to sitting, wincing in pain as she did so. Narcissa softly removed her outer robes for easier access to clean her wounds, "When I got there, he spoke to me very differently, he wanted an heir."

"And you denied him?" Draco finished

"Exactly…he…he beat me...and…did everything."

"That's expected." Narcissa said bluntly, cleansing all of the wounds one by one, "He also cursed your wounds, they're un-healable by magic." She sighed, lightly, "You two have to be even more careful now, the Dark Lord will surely kill Draco, and harm Care if you are caught by anyone. This is your final warning." The door flew open suddenly, and Lucius entered the room looking more furious than ever, his blonde hair and black cloak flicking behind him.

"Who did it!?" He snarled.

"The Dark Lord." Narcissa replied, unable to look her husband in the face.

"You're lying!" He spat to her, "Catherine is a prized possession to him, and he would not hurt her. Ever."

"She's not." Cate defended, her voice extremely weak.

"The Dark Lord did this to you? He beat you?" A slight pause came while the man bore into her mind with his, picking through images. "It was expected." He muttered, leaving the room just as suddenly as he had entered.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he already knows." Narcissa warned, picked up the dish of water, and exited the room after her husband.

"This is insane." Draco spoke, raising his hand and softly playing with Cate's hair, "We've got to get out of here, leave all this crap behind."

"We can't!" She replied, "It's way too dangerous, we'll be killed."

"And we'll be killed if we stay here." The young man dropped his hand from her hair to the bed.

"Don't you think we should wait before we leave?"

"Wait for what?"

"Well, for an heir for one thing."

"You think it worked?"

"Well I'm not on the meds anymore."

"Well, if you are…we'll wait, and then flee."

"Where to?"

"I have no idea, I'm just hoping that he doesn't take you in while you're pregnant, and there'll be no hope in that case."

"And if I'm not, we leave right away?"

"Exactly." Draco kissed her head, "Anything to protect you." Cate raised her hand to his chin, redirecting him to her lips for a soft kiss.

"I love you." She whispered, kissing him again. The two continued to kiss, Draco's hands smoothly stroking around Catherine's body, careful to avoid her wounds. The sounds of footsteps in the hallway directly outside pulled them apart just in time, the room was this time, invaded by Severus, he stopped abruptly inside the door, speaking coldly to them.

"The Dark Lord orders that Catherine comes back to Spinner's End with me."

"Why?" Cate snapped, not wanting to be alone with her father ever again.

"He said there was no reason for the two of you to continue sharing the house if an heir was all that was wanted, and the heir is now his."

"Fine, I'll be there in five minutes." She rolled her eyes as Severus exited the room.

"Well, I guess this is it for now." The young man kissed her sweetly again, "I will get you out of there, I promise." With one last kiss shared between the two, Catherine magically gathered her things and apparated back to her father's house.

The man stood in the middle of the sitting room, his arms crossed across his chest, a hard, evil gleam in his eyes. The moment she saw him, she knew what was coming, and technically, she had asked for it.

"You denied our lord?" He asked, his voice toned very strictly.

"Severus, please, just hear me out, I've already been beaten by him, I don't exactly need you to add to his wounds."

"What would ever make you think that I would beat you?"

"The last time I made a small, simple mistake you did, why not now?"

"The Dark Lord's child may be in you, if I was to harm that, I would be killed. However, it does not stop me from banning you to your room."'

"What? Why?"

"There will be no way of you seeing Draco that way."

"I've already told you, there is nothing going on between us; we're simply friends doing business."

"You seemed more than that to me." He snapped, "You will stay up in your room, only leaving when the Lord or I call you."

"Fine." Cate spat back at him, taking the stairs two at a time before collapsing into her own bed into another set of tears and a deep slumber.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The next few days passed with great boredom for Catherine, Severus never once called her, even for food, it magically appeared when she wanted it, he thought there was no need for her to leave her room, and he saw that his rules were enforced. She was a special "brand" of death eater now, a special one who could no longer fight for the sake of what appeared to be, her unborn child. Thankfully, it was only an appearance; her body was giving her some obvious signs that she was not expecting any sort of child.

The Order of the Phoenix had been periodically defeated the day that their headquarters, there were numerous severe injuries, but no killings, they were weakened, and still missing their key player, Harry.

The death eaters planned a giant attack for the city of London for later that day; they were killing or imprisoning anyone who would not join with them. The plan was then to work across the country, taking over until Voldemort ruled over all. This attack was to start at seven thirty pm, everyone would be involved except for Catherine and Draco, who was being punished for his involvement with Catherine as Lucius had found out the day she left.

A small knock came on Catherine's door before Severus entered, the young woman looked over the top of her book at him, not even wanting to hear what he had to say today.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm going to speak wit the Dark Lord on tonight's attack. Bellatrix is in the house, she'll be keeping her eye on you and Potter, so don't expect an escape."

"Yup." She began to raise her book, then stopped, speaking again, "You know, I'm nearly nineteen, I'll be two years senior of being of age, what gives you the assumption that I'll continue to stay here?"

"Because if you leave, you'll be dead, not only will you be defying my rules, but also the Dark Lords."

"How so?"

"You're being transferred to the Riddle Manor in a week. Having the Lord's heir is not just business, he expects you to be with him for the rest of his time."

"How lovely." The young woman raised her book completely now, blocking out her father.

"I'll speak with you when I return." The man stated firmly, closed the door, and then left.

Catherine was along for about twenty minutes while she continued to read, trying to ignore the small thoughts that kept creeping into her mind about what Snape had said, there was no way out of this mess anymore. A voice in the room suddenly broke her free,

"So...you've got a pretty big role in this thing hey?" Bellatrix leaned against the once again closed door.

"I wouldn't exactly say so; I'm not allowed to leave my room."

"You're providing the Dark Lord with an heir, you're going to live with him from now on, and it's such an honour."

"Oh joy." She tried to block the woman out, but it would not work against someone as persistent as her.

"We're just lucky that you came along in time."

"How wonderful." No matter what Bellatrix said, she wouldn't be able to get a decent response out of Cate. The point that she finally looked up for reality, was when a loud crash echoed through the house.

"What was that?" Bella flung around.

"Potter!" Cate replied, quickly running out of the room, sprinting down the stairs to find the dungeon door open, where she sprinted down another set of stairs, followed quickly by Bellatrix. As they barrelled through the doors, Cate stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide.

"What?" The woman behind her asked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Catherine asked the woman she found herself facing.

"Catherine!" It was Elena, Catherine's mother, and Severus' ex-wife.

"You think…" Cate began, "That you can just storm in here…take Potter, and leave? You think it's that easy?"

"Cate, what are you doing? You turned dark on us? You're providing them an heir?!"

"Turned dark on **us**?! Who's us? Severus certainly was never good." The eighteen year old raised her wand, "Get out, now, I don't want to have to hurt you." Elena slowly took a step towards the door, just as she walked past her daughter, her wand in her hand flew back and managed to open Harry's cell, he broke into a run, following Elena.

"NO!" Bellatrix seethed, Cate and she took off after the others up the dungeon stairs.

"Stupefy!" The younger woman called out, stunning Harry, he fell to the ground, she continued running past him, reaching the sitting room just as the words left Bella's lips.

"Avada Kedavra!" Catherine watched in horror as her mother fell to the floor, dead, murdered by Bellatrix, but the horror was worse on someone else's face, someone who had just returned back to his own house

"Bellatrix!!" Snape roared, "How could you?!"

"She was taking Potter!"

"You didn't need to kill her!" His wand was suddenly out, pointed at her heart, he muttered the curse, and Bellatrix too fell to the ground. "I'll be leaving in twenty minutes," The man's voice was cold as ice, "The true war is finally beginning, Spinner's End will be up in flames by tomorrow afternoon, you will be going to the Dark Lord's at noon tomorrow. Now get back to your room."

The young woman spun on the spot, not wanting to see what was going to happen in the sitting room next and bolted back into her room, she had been waiting for this moment for weeks. Her things were already packed, waiting for the moment her and Draco would be leaving.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"I'm leaving." Severus called through Catherine's door, "I don't know when I'll be back….don't do anything…stupid."

"I won't." The young woman shouted at the door in reply, a large crack told her that he was gone, and she turned to focus on sending that notification to Draco. Cate threw the last few of her possessions into her bag, and just as it closed, Draco appeared.

"Are we ready?" He asked, walking over to her.

"Yeah," She replied, "Draco, are you sure this is safe?"

"One hundred percent," He replied, kissing her cheek, "Everyone's off at the attacks except for the two of us."

"And you're sure it's not just a trap? You're sure they don't just want to catch us in the act?"

"Of course," Malfoy took her hand gently, "Now, let's get going, the sooner we're out, the better."

"Mmkay." Catherine kissed her boyfriends softly before they turned to the fireplace.

"To Hogwarts and then fly." Draco muttered to himself before they stepped into the flooed fire.

A few seconds later, they emerged in the castle, as it was closer to the borders, and, to their knowledge, free of death eaters, it was the safe way out. If they ran into any members of the Order, it would be easy enough to fight them off. Draco stepped towards the office's open door; the school appeared to be completely deserted.

"It's safe." He said quietly, Catherine and he began moving through the castle normally. The dim hallways continued on forever until they finally saw the open doors that led into the Great Hal.

"Finally." Cate muttered, approaching it beside the young man. Just as they were a mere footstep away from finally being free, an arm slammed across the doorframe, barricading their only way out.

"And where, might I ask, are you going?" A hard, cold voice asked as Lucius stepped out of the shadows. "I was under the impression that you were grounded." He growled, hitting Cate across the cheekbone.

"Fucker." The young woman finally snapped no longer would she be the weak one, she struck the man back, just as hard.

"You dare to hit me?" The man roared, taking Catherine by the hair, slamming her into the wall, clutching her neck with his free hand.

"NO!" Draco yelled, raising his wand and waving it quickly, Lucius dropped Cate immediately, giving the couple the chance to bolt across the hall, shooting spells behind them as they went.

"Crucio!" Lucius shouted from behind them, the curse hit Catherine, causing her to drop on the spot, keeling over in pain. She screamed out in agony, unable to stand the pain of this curse anymore, her shouts echoing throughout the deserted halls of the school.

Lucius stepped one foot at a time towards her, all his attention on her withering body, laughing at her pain.

"You're not so strong now, are you?" He cackled, putting more force into the spell.

"Stop!" Draco shouted out, racing at his father, but continuously getting pushed away.

"You said you would never defy me Draco, and now, you've done the absolute worst you could to." The man didn't even dare look at his son.

"You…"Draco began, "You are the most despicable man I have **ever** met." He growled, "All my life, all you have done is tell me that I'm not good enough, that I need to do better. Well, now that's gonna change." He raised his wand, Lucius looked over at him, breaking off the curse on Catherine.

"What did you say boy?"

"Avada Kedavra." The young man spoke slowly, watching as the green light enveloped the man, killing him instantly. Draco dropped his wand, hurrying over to Catherine, dropping to his knees. "Cate…Cate," He shook her gently, no reply, whatsoever, "No…" He muttered, tears welling up in hi eyes. The spell had been too strong, and gone on too long, she was lost to him, gone for good.

"And the two of you betrayed us in the end anyway." Severus spoke out from behind him, "It is disappointing that I've lost all my family to you. My daughter was valuable, your parents deserve to lose you too." Draco was in too much shock, too much distress, to even now what was going on, he barely acknowledged when Snape flicked his wand. "Too bad you're together now." Snape snarled, walking out of the Great Hall and into the oncoming war.


End file.
